


Fire fighters are always in heat.

by tinypeckers



Series: Fire fight your way to my heart. [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was starting to wonder when his job would actually start consisting of fighting fires rather than his (and his partners') attraction to the people they're called to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire fighters are always in heat.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now, huh?
> 
> Anyway 2kficteen presents ... march.
> 
> Prompt me? 2kficteen.tumblr.com or tinypeckers.tumblr.com

Dating two firemen wasn’t easy, Lindsay had found out. They didn’t often stay at home and she found herself migrating to the station with them after the nights at their shared apartment grew to be too lonely. While Gavin and Michael had once mastered the art of sharing the tiny cot that they were given (Gavin liked to be on top and Michael often cracked the joke that it was the only time he’d ever be there) Lindsay stood no chance at fitting on there with them. That and she didn’t want to be any closer to Michael’s silent but deadly night… gases than she had to be. So they’d managed to steal someone else’s cot and press it against their own – though Gavin still insisted on laying on top of both of his partners. There were other benefits too like riding in the fire truck (she wasn’t supposed to but nobody really gave a crap anymore.)

 

 

“Are we going to see a kitty?” Lindsay exclaimed as she leant over the front seats, dying to see what Gavin and Michael were being called out to do.

“It’s your dream come true,” Michael sighed as he listened to their radio, “you’re not watching your boyfriends save a family but a fucking cat.” Michael ground out.

“Oh thank god, fires are so boring.” Lindsay murmured. Michael tried not to roll his eyes at her as he paid attention to the road.

“Why do we always get called out to the crap ones? The last fire we fought was at some rubbish restaurant and it was literally only a little one.” Gavin complained as he slumped unprofessionally in his chair.

 

 

“I don’t know, Gavin – maybe because last time we got called out to an actual fire you spent the entire time talking to Lindsay about the fish in the lobby.” Michael said sarcastically.

“Do you think that’s really why?” Gavin gasped as though his failure to do his job had never been considered when he wondered why they weren’t invited to the big ones.

“No, I’m sure Ray is just trying to keep us safe.” Michael added with the roll of his eyes.

“Aw, that’s sweet of him. We should invite him round more.” Gavin murmured.

“He doesn’t want to come round anymore.” Michael pointed out.

“Why not?” Lindsay questioned – they’d been very hospitable last time he’d visited.

“He doesn’t like being peer pressured into drinking.” Michael said sternly.

“Ray has to drink one day – it’s like a baby drinking milk its inevitable.” Gavin hummed.

“What? Sure, Gavin.” Michael huffed – he wanted this job over and done with so he could be away from his partners.

 

 

After what seemed like an agonisingly long time, Michael finally parked in front of the house they’d been called to. It was very reminiscent to the one that Lindsay had owned before she decided she hated it and that Michael and Gavin’s couch (and eventually their bed) was much better.

“Aw, this is cute. It makes me miss having a garden.” Lindsay cooed as she was helped out of the car by Gavin. Michael shook his head at her.

“You’ve got a window sill, it’s all you need.” Michael told her and it was Lindsay’s turn to roll her eyes. Gavin ignored them both as he admired the prettily kept garden.

“So, where’s the owner? I’m pretty sure I was frantically waiting for you at the door.” Lindsay said as she thought about her cat being stuck in that tree.

 

 

The moment Lindsay had finished her sentence, the front door swung open and an overly panicked short lady with glasses and long red hair glared at them.

“What took you so long? Penny is in danger.” The lady scowled before she darted into the house. Michael, Gavin and Lindsay assumed she expected them to follow and they did not disappoint. Gavin and Michael went rushing in like heroes while Lindsay stumbled behind them. The inside of the house was quaint but Lindsay didn’t have too long to enjoy it as she struggled to keep up with her boyfriends and the beautiful lady who owned such a beautiful house.

 

 

Outside they didn’t find a cat at all but instead a dog staring pitifully up at them. It was a sausage dog or a dachshund as they were more formally called. It was whimpering though its tail was wagging as it tried to get to them. It couldn’t because it had managed to get itself stuck between the fence of the owner and her neighbour.

“That’s a weird cat.” Gavin commented in the deathly silence that had accompanied their arrival. “It’s cute though.” Gavin added as an afterthought, beaming at the lady in reassurance.

“She’s adorable.” Lindsay agreed but both her boyfriends realised that she wasn’t looking at the cat but its owner. They chose not to comment on it and Michael coughed to clear the air.

“So, uh – I’m Michael, this is Gavin and this is our partner Lindsay who technically isn’t supposed to be here but we couldn’t shake her.” Michael introduced because he felt the need to.

 

 

“Yes, yes – I’m Meg and this is Penny and she’s stuck so could you please shut up and help her?” Meg complained. In her opinion they’d been standing idly for far too long and she just wanted her dog out of her damn neighbour’s fence. Meg had been complaining about the small hole Penny often wandered through but her neighbours had never done anything and now this had happened and luckily they weren’t home or Meg would have given them an earful.

“Right, yes – Gavin I’m going to go around the other side. You try and help from this side.” Michael delegated their roles like the good leader he was.

“What about me?” Lindsay asked, hating to be left out.

“You can… reassure Meg here.” Michael gestured to Meg as she bit her nails.

“Okay.” Lindsay beamed as she sidled up to the other lady. Meg, surprisingly, smiled back.

 

 

Michael hopped easily over the fence and he wasn’t sure whether the surprised gasp came from Meg, Lindsay or Gavin. Michael positioned himself behind the dog, murmuring softly so that she didn’t get scared or wary of where he was. Penny didn’t seem to mind at all as she was distracted by Gavin cooing and fussing her from the other side. Michael gently felt around the fence for places that would give and his fingers pressed until some of the wood slid only slightly. He made sure to keep his fingers between the dog and the fence so that she wasn’t anymore hurt than she had to be. With a few experimental wriggles and a couple of harsh taps the plank Michael had been playing with came loose and thus so did Penny.

 

 

The moment she was free the dog darted away from the fence, past Gavin and to her owner who was pressed rather close to Lindsay as they admired the view of a bent over Gavin. The Brit pouted as he was rejected by the dog, jealously watching Penny be scooped up into Meg’s arms. Michael jumped the fence once more and caught Gavin’s sad look. He pulled his boyfriend into an awkward side hug and dragged him over to Meg and Lindsay.

“Our work here is done.” Michael said proudly though ‘our’ was a rather generous use of the word since Gavin had done nothing but provide a view for the two ladies.

“Oh, so soon?” Meg said sadly. Lindsay had proved quite funny in the short time they’d been talking and Meg had to admit she had a thing for men in costumes.

“Well, it wasn’t hard.” Gavin boasted and Michael had to bite his tongue.

“Michael and Gavin aren’t due back to the station for a while.” Lindsay said coyly and Michael knew the look she was shooting him. She was hinting at something and for once, Michael wasn’t exactly against it. Michael could also feel Gavin’s eyes upon him and could practically hear the Brit whining to beg them to stay so that he could spend more time with the dog.

“Fine, have you got any soda?” Michael groaned and Meg’s face lit up.

“Of course, follow me.” Meg said as she carried Penny into the house.

 

 

A few months later, after they had pushed a third cot against their second, Michael watched his girlfriends convince Gavin to steal another fire fighter’s pillow. Penny had been adopted as the station’s mascot and was happily curled up at the foot of their beds. As he watched this go down Michael briefly wondered when his job would actually start consisting of fighting fires rather than finding new people for him to love. Then he realised that hey, how boring would that be? Michael loved his job but he loves his boyfriend and his girlfriends more.


End file.
